pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Manectric
Event Stages |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 1 time. Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 every 4 moves |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 2 times. Choose one of these disruptions every 1 move: - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill rows 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 4 2) Fill columns 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 5 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 6 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |ERweeknum = 7 |ERduration = 7 |notes = already owned: }} |cd1 = Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 after 4 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |cd2 = Choose one of these every move, switch to Countdown 3 after 2 times: - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 - Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order, switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 3 times: 1) Fill rows 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 4 2) Fill columns 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 5 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 6 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |duration = |-|11/07/17 to 11/13/17= + 5 + 15 , + 4 + 10 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: |notes=Type-restricted Stage: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Fire, Water, Ice, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy }} }} and in rows 5 and 6, in row 4 |boardlayout = |cd1 = 2x1 at A1 C2 E3 E1 or A3 every move, switch countdown if Moves ≤ 7 |cd2 = Choose one every move: - in row 3 4 5 or 6 (4/7 chance) - Random 3 adjacent (3/7 chance) |duration = |-|11/07/17 to 11/13/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=3.125|drop3= |drop3chance=1.5625|notes=3.33% encounter rate}} |-|07/12/16 to 07/25/16= |drop1chance=50|drop2=200 |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=4.4% encounter rate}} |-|11/09/15 to 11/23/15= |-|06/22/15 to 07/05/15= }} scattered around (at A1 A4 B5 C3 D4 E2 F3 F6) |boardlayout = |cd1 = 4 random every 3 moves, switch countdown if Moves ≤ 9 |cd2 = 2-5 random every 3 moves |duration = |-|07/19/16 to 07/25/16= , , and 1801-5600: and 5601-22000: and 22001-30000: and 30001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-10000: , , and 10001-25000: and 25001-100000: and 100001-140000: and 140001+: already owned: |notes=Fast Match Stage }} |-|11/16/15 to 11/22/15= + 1601-18000: 18001-30000: 30001+: already owned: 1 Mobile: 1-20000: + 20001-100000: 100001-140000: and 1 140001+: 1 }} }} in u-shape at the bottom |boardlayout = |cd1 = Choose one every 5 moves, switch countdown after 3 times: - 3 random (2/4 chance) - 4 random (1/4 chance) - 5 random (1/4 chance) |cd2 = 6 alternating in columns 3 and 4 every 3 moves, switch countdown after 2 times |duration = |-|06/29/15 to 07/05/15= and 6001-20000: and 20001-40000: 1 40001+: 1 }} }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon